


One Day

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO yoon jisung, Drama, IT worker ong seongwu, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, popular guy kang daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Seongwu works at IT department in his companyHowever no one ever recognizes him or knows his name as if he's invisibleUntil one day a new employee named daniel starts working, he was the most popular and kind personHe made seongwu feel recognized and specialFor the first time in seongwu's life someone remembered him* this fic is based on the Thai movie "one day"it was rewritten to be in ongniel version





	1. Chapter 1

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF_nu88VysA>

 

I really don't think I'm of importance   
I feel like an invisible man   
I work in an office all by myself in a big company   
But I  only get called when there is a computer problem and once I fix it everyone forgets my existence again and I fade deeply in my dark office   
  
No one ever reads my name or cares about it   
Even though I wear a huge square name tag with my picture   
Even though my name is unique and easy to remember   
  
" ONG SEONGWU"   
a voice came behind me   
"Are you ong seongwu?" A very tall guy with broad shoulders appeared his hair was gold and parted on the side   
He looked so refined Like he was part of a rich household   
His eyes were smiling with his lips   
  
It was the first time anyone ever called me by my name   
  
" actually my printer broke and I'm new so I thought it would be rude if i don't greet you first " he stretched his hand for a handshake   
  
" nice to meet you I'm kang daniel"   
Seongwu shaked hands with Daniel   
" I'm-m ong seongwu"   
" I know" daniel laughed   
  
Seongwu followed daniel to his office   
He sat on Daniel's chair and started clicking on the mouse looking for the problem   
" so why isn't it printing?" Daniel leaned closer to look at the screen   
Seongwu smelled Daniel's perfume   
Seongwu couldn't focus he got off the chair " I just fixed it you just need to connect it to the central printer"   
  
" really? Thank you I'm very low tech I have to apologize it's really nice having you around   
You're very smart" daniel smiled and sat on his chair " I'll see you around then" he waved at seongwu   
  
Seongwu felt happy his heart started beating fast   
He really fell for the new guy 

 

From that moment on   
Seongwu knew he liked the new guy so he kept sneaking glances at him whenever he could   
He saw daniel eating food at a BBQ restaurant with the rest of the employees and daniel was the one grilling 

He realized daniel loved eating grilled meat 

While everyone was away on lunch break   
Seongwu took the liberty of taking a tour around Daniel's desk 

Daniel had spider man figurines at his desk   
and a huge board that had pictures of Canada's Ice on Whyte Festival, he had a memo on a snow castle picture   
" want to be there someday ♡" 

Seongwu smiled as he touched the memo 

The employees came back so seongwu quickly hid himself in a near by glass office

From where seongwu was standing he saw their CEO Yoon jisung asking daniel to come with him 

Seongwu felt worried so he followed the two 

Jisung stopped in a corner and pulled daniel in a hug   
He kissed his lips   
" I missed you so much Dani"   
Daniel pushed him away " we are at work cut it out"   
Jisung giggled " I'm really happy that you're working closer to me now I feel less lonely" he pinched Daniel's cheek 

Seongwu felt devasted as if his world collapsed   
The only person he loved already has someone!

Seongwu noticed that jisung was wearing a wedding ring in his fingers but daniel wasn't ...

He asked one employee he met at the elevator about jisung as he was trying to start a normal  conversation but he failed   
The girls there didn't even look at him they just gave him the answer " well our CEO is married he has a kid jeez where do you live? You don't even know the slightest thing about our ceo" they both complained as they left ong in the elevator 

 

He is married with a kid.... could it be? ...

Seongwu waited for everyone to leave work

  
He entered the ceo's office   
He started looking for the picture files in the computer 

He saw too much seongwu thought ...

The pictures were all of jisung and his wife and kid 

Then ...daniel .....is.... 

Seongwu didn't want to think

   
He loved daniel so much and wished for his happiness but is this really the happiness that daniel is seeking?

Seongwu  didn't want daniel to be hurt or be in a hopeless relationship with a married man 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The company invited all the employees to a party in a restaurant   
  
CEO jisung announced that all the employees will be going to have workshops in Canada this winter he added " it's for a special someone" he blinked   
  
Not just seongwu but all employees really sensed something between jisung and daniel   
Jisung' s was always with daniel and whenever he was with him his hand was always around Daniel's waist as if they were an official couple   
  
Seongwu saw jisung pulling daniel out of the restaurant   
  
" I'll soon get a divorce and then we can live happily together "   
Both kissed   
  
Seongwu knew that guys like jisung are just rubbish ... he just felt bad that sweet daniel is being fooled by him 

 

  
  
The next day everyone at the office took a flight to Canada and as expected daniel was seated next to jisung in the first class while seongwu and the others were seated in the back seats   
  
Seongwu really was worried about daniel   
This relationship would never work ...  
  
They arrived in Canada after a very long flight   
Everyone was asleep during the long flight 

they get off the plane and took the bus

seongwu's eyes were only fixed on Daniel who was seated next to jisung 

both were talking and smiling happily

  
  
They entered the airport and as they finished all inspections they gathered again to ride the bus to their hotel   
  
Seongwu was turning right and Left searching for daniel   
He spotted daniel carrying many heavy luggage all by himself   
He walked to daniel   
But jisung came in front of him and carried all the luggage with daniel  
  
Seongwu just admired how the two men looked together   
Both so handsome and tall wearing the finest clothes   
  
While seongwu was in a cap covering his messed up hair and in a training suit,...he sighed   
  
Seongwu sat in the rear seats as he admired the snow from the window   
  
Daniel looked so happy and excited like a puppy he was holding jisung' s arm pointing at everything and showing it to jisung " wow look snow! In Busan it never snows hahaha"   
" oh Loook Santa oh wow"   
Jisung just smiled as he stroked Daniel's hair   
  
At this point seongwu realized he had no chance... he might as well just forget it   
  
They arrived at a ski resort and everyone came out in their ski uniforms   
  
Daniel and jisung were really good at snowboarding   
  
Seongwu wasn't good at anything, so he just walked in the snow he loved how his feet disappeared inside the snow with every step   
  
There was some noise seongwu looked around and saw people ringing a bell   
  
There was a sign near it " wishing bell   
One wish is granted for every person"   
Seongwu sighed only idiots would believe that a bell can grant wishes   
  
He didn't notice he was standing in line   
Two girls were behind him " can you please ring the bell already we're next we don't have all day"   
Seongwu felt awkward he had no choice but to ring the bell   
He decided to wish for something, there is nothing to lose anyway 

 

  
" I wish I can be Daniel's boyfriend for just one day"

 

It was lunch time 

  
Everyone was supposed to gather at the resort's buffet downstairs   
  
Seongwu took the elevator and it stopped at the 10th floor the door opened and daniel was standing there   
  
" oh ah I forgot something you can go ahead" daniel walked back   
  
Seongwu still held the door open for daniel but daniel didn't come back so he decided to go down by himself   
  
Seongwu saw jisung' s wife and kids hugging him   
  
" what brought u here?" Jisung asked his wife   
" we missed u honey " his wife smiled and they all hugged each other again   
  
Seongwu turned around looking for daniel He wasn't watching was He?   
  
He spotted someone in the 10th floor looking down

 

it was daniel... he was looking at jisung and his family from above

  
  
At lunch everyone was eating happily   
Seongwu felt so sad he sat by himself he really worried about daniel, daniel must've been hurting and suffering now... he thought   
  
Daniel then came   
The waiter made him sit in front of seongwu it was the only empty seat   
  
The place was very small that if someone talks the people seated on the other tables could hear them   
  
Daniel didn't touch his plate he just stared at jisung' s table   
Daniel didn't even notice seongwu's presence in front of him   
  
Jisung and his family were talking and laughing   
His wife announced that she was pregnant   
Jisung was laughing as he hugged his wife   
  
Seongwu was pretending he was eating but the food just came out of his mouth instead as he heard the news   
  
He looked at Daniel   
Daniel who was always cheerful and happy   
Looked sad, dark and pale all of a sudden   
Daniel stood up and walked out   
  
Seongwu felt worried so he followed daniel   
  
Daniel was walking fast but he suddenly fell and started crying   
  
His phone rang he was weeping as he stood up and got the call   
  
" hey I'm sorry I didn't know she would come here and ruin our date   
Ahh actually I'm sorry I don't think I'll be able to get a divorce now my wife is pregnant. You will wait for me right?"   
Daniel's tears were falling so hard 

  
He wiped his tears took a moment to calm himself and answered him " yes I waited for 3 years I can wait more"   
  
" thank you I love you dani" jisung hung up   
  
Daniel continued crying   
Seongwu wished he could comfort daniel but he knew deep inside that he wasn't the right one for daniel 

  
  
after lunch everyone was heading to the bus they were moving to another city for the workshops   
  
Seongwu looked for daniel but he didn't find him   
  
Seongwu stayed behind as the bus left   
  
He looked for daniel and found him sitting all by himself wearing a ski uniform  
He was tearing apart a paper he had in his hands  
  
Daniel looked pale his eyes were all puffed   
  
Daniel then went outside   
Seongwu followed him   
  
Daniel was standing on a high hill and jumped off   
  
Seongwu screamed as he realized what was happening

he saw daniel disappear into the snow   
  
He ran through the snow and while running he fell down a couple of times   
He screamed Daniel's name but there was nothing but silence and white snow   
  
He called the resort employees for help and they called emergency   
They all were searching through the snow   
But they couldn't find daniel 

 

  
  
Seongwu cried as he ran by himself digging up the snow and screaming Daniel's name   
  
One guy suddenly screamed " there is someone here" He signaled to the others to come and carry him out in a stretcher  
  
Daniel was white as the snow   
  
Seongwu was praying that daniel would be alive he was crying as everyone was carrying daniel on a stretcher to the emergency vehicle   
  
Daniel was taken fast into the emergency room   
  
Seongwu was crying outside   
He was helpless he didn't have anything to comfort him other than his prayers   
" please let daniel be safe"   
  
after a few long hours

Daniel was out of the ER   
But he was still unconscious   
  
The doctor said that daniel had a huge head injury so his brain might be affected 

  
Daniel's eyes slowly opened   
The doctor was checking his pulse

  
Daniel  panicked " where am I? Who are you people?"   
" you don't remember ? " the doctor asked   
" I- I don't remember anything" daniel was confused and scared " do I know you?" He asked seongwu

   
The doctor asked daniel if he remembers his own name surprisingly daniel remembered everything but their trip here 

  
The doctor took seongwu out   
" your friend has a short term memory loss, It's temporary he will retrieve his memory It's just a 1 day short memory loss"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

" one day....short memory loss?"   
  
" He won't remember this day ever" the doctor patted seongwu's shoulder " take good care of him"  he said as he walked away   
  
One day? Amnesia...   
Seongwu suddenly remembered the bell   
Isn't this his wish his eyes sparkled and a smile formed across his face 

  
  
" hey " daniel called standing behind seongwu   
  
" so... what are we exactly? I mean I don't remember you from the accident could you tell me who you are?" Daniel looked at seongwu   
  
" I'm your-r-r boyfriend" seongwu tried saying it in a natural way but he stuttered   
  
" are we really? ...this can't be ...." daniel panicked " I can't believe it ...do you have any proof?"   
  
Seongwu panicked   
  
" you must have a couple picture right? Show me " daniel demanded   
  
" I don't look nice in photos so i never took one with you " seongwu said looking down   
  
" I don't believe you" daniel said walking away   
  
" you have a mole on your thigh and a scar there too" seongwu remembered from when daniel was in the emergency vehicle they changed his wet clothes and he kinda got a glimpse of Daniel's body   
  
Daniel stopped walking he didn't want to hear that dorkie looking seongwu was his boyfriend he facepalmed   
  
" do you have my phone?" Daniel demanded seongwu handed him the phone but the screen was badly broken and the phone was cold   
  
" it's still wet it won't work now" seongwu said   
  
" give me your phone then" daniel took seongwu's phone   
  
He called a number   
  
" hello mom do you know my boyfriend? "   
"Of course I do"  
"What's his name?"   
" his name is jisung is this a speed quiz?"  
" yea sure mom what does he look like?"

  
Seongwu gulped Its over he thought 

  
" well you never introduced me how should I know"   
" oh ok then" daniel hung up and handed the phone to seongwu   
  
Daniel still walked ahead of seongwu   
" still can't believe it he is not my style he can't be my boyfriend" daniel murmured   
  
They were about to cross the street seongwu felt he should take the chance and hold Daniel's hand but daniel removed his hand and  pushed him away   
" Let go seriously what are you doing? It's bad enough that I have this memory loss i wake up finding that I'm dating a loser like you GET LOST" daniel shouted   
  
Seongwu was shocked he didnt answer him  
he crossed the street without looking  
 a car almost hit him   
  
Daniel covered his mouth with his hands in fear   
  
Seongwu then came back to daniel fast " there is a BBQ restaurant that you'll love come on let's go" he smiled   
  
Daniel followed seongwu with no complains   
  
They were both seated behind a BBQ grill   
  
" you're good at grilling meat" seongwu told him   
  
Daniel just stared at seongwu silently   
Seongwu's smile was kinda cute he thought   
Maybe he really was dating him after all   
He already knows everything about him   
  
Daniel grilled the meat for both of them and they ate well together   
  
On their way back they passed by a figure shop seongwu pulled Daniel's arm " let's go in"   
  
Seongwu was looking around for something   
" do you want to buy something?" Daniel looked at him   
  
" here they are" seongwu was holding mini spider man figurines   
  
" you like spider man?" Daniel laughed " you're so childish" he laughed   
  
Seongwu raised his eyebrows " not for me it's for you. You collect them"   
  
Daniel was shocked " WHAT? WHEN?  There is no way I like spider man"   
  
Seongwu sighed " I'm getting them for you anyway  once your memory gets back you'll feel happy" seongwu took them to the cashier   
  
Daniel felt moved somehow seongwu's words were sincere   
  
at that moment Daniel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket   
  
" jisung" He called seongwu " I think my phone is working"   
  
Seongwu gulped " you don't really have to check it now it might confuse you more"   
  
Daniel got some messages from Facebook so he looked at his Facebook   
He saw a picture of his spider man figurines he laughed " OMG I do collect those wow"   
He saw a group picture of their company employees   
" who is the guy next to me he looks familiar?" He asked seongwu while pointing at jisung

   
" he's an employee at the company" seongwu was hoping that daniel wouldn't remember   
" oh" daniel closed the app   
  
Daniel and seongwu were walking back to the resort   
" how did we started anyway?" He looked at seongwu   
" I'm sorry jisung I don't remember" 

 

" we've been together for 3 years   
When you started working here you always came late so I always came early parked in a close spot and whenever you came in I'd move out for you, also you always checked on your village game in your computer I hacked into your account and got you all the useful items. When you had lunch out I always tipped the waiters to give you more meat because it made you feel happy." Seongwu smiled shyly 

" are you my guardian angel?" Danixel held seongwu's hand " you're very romantic I'm touched"

Seongwu's ears turned red " the snow festival is today let's go together now" 

" we can watch it tomorrow" daniel smiled 

" no I only have one day with you " seongwu's tongue slipped 

" one day?" Daniel was confused   
" I meant today is the last day we should hurry up" seongwu held Daniel's wrist and ran to get a taxi 

  
On the way seongwu asked the driver to pull in   
Seongwu unbuttoned his belt and went inside a candy store   
He came out after a while with two jelly bags 

" you liked jelly" seongwu handed daniel one bag   
" I did?" Daniel scratched his head   
" yea you would eat 5 bags daily" seongwu laughed   
" omg that's not healthy" daniel felt worried   
Seongwu laughed   
" thank you" daniel put his hand on ong's thigh " I really don't know what would've happened without you"   
Seongwu put his hand on top of Daniel's   
" Its nothing daniel we're a couple afterall" 

" now I know why I chose you You're very kind and sweet I'm blessed to have someone like you" daniel leaned and kissed seongwu on his lips 

Seongwu and daniel arrived at the snow festival   
Daniel was so excited like a little kid seeing Ice sculptures of castles and buildings for the first time he was tagging seongwu and showing him everything around 

" it's amazing let's take a picture together" daniel pulled his phone   
" no no I'll keep it in my memory it's better" seongwu moved away   
Daniel sighed "camera shy" he murmured as he took a few pictures and videos 

"Daniel" seongwu called him   
" yea jisung?"  daniel looked at him

 

Seongwu held a jelly ring in his hand   
" will you marry me?" Seongwu was kneeling   
Daniel laughed " are you serious?"   
" you always wanted to get married what a better occasion than this In the place you love the most" seongwu smiled   
Seongwu put the ring around Daniel's finger 

On the way back daniel was sleeping on seongwu's shoulder until they arrived to the resort daniel woke up 

  
They arrived to Daniel's room   
Seongwu was putting down the shopping bags they had   
Daniel held seongwu's hand he looked into his eyes and kissed his lips   
" we did kiss before right? Why don't you kiss me back?"   
Seongwu blushed he kissed daniel back   
Daniel unbuttoned seongwu's shirt 

Seongwu stopped him " daniel" he looked worried   
" what? Don't tell me we didn't sleep together?" Daniel laughed 

" no uh it's not that... I dont think this is right....I actually ...lied to you daniel and I love you so much I don't feel like I could keep up this lie" seongwu almost cried 

" what's wrong jisung?" Daniel panicked 

" first I'm not jisung my name is seongwu and I'm not your boyfriend I'm sorry I lied but I meant no harm I swear" 

Daniel froze " what? Who are you?" Daniel grabbed seongwu by his collar "what's your motive?"

Seongwu just cried " I really love you... I'm sorry we just work together"

"Get out" daniel pushed him out and closed the door 

Daniel locked the door and checked his phone 

He looked into his gallery and found couple pictures with another guy 

He then searched for " jisung" within his contacts and called the number 

A deep voice answered the call he whispered " Dani call me later ok? I was worried" 

" are you my boyfriend?" Daniel was asking angrily   
" what's gotten into you? Of course I am but my wife is here let's talk at another time shall we?"

* daddy come look* a kids voice was heard

Daniel felt dizzy all of a sudden his head hurt so much   
He couldn't grasp all that's happening 

He went out of his room and found seongwu sitting beside the door 

" this guy jisung has a family you knew this?" Daniel started crying

"is he really my boyfriend? how did i date a married guy?"   
"I'm breaking  a family apart" daniel  coveted his eyes with his hands   
" am I this low of a person? I can't believe it "

 

Seongwu just stared silently at crying daniel 

 

 

" I can't believe that it's me that we're talking about " daniel kept crying " did he kept his marriage a secret?" 

" you knew he was married" seongwu looked down 

" seriously ... Its so messed up" Daniel's eyes turned red " it doesn't feel like I'm talking about me ....it feels like I'm talking about someone else ...." Daniel continued crying 

" why didn't I date you? My life would have been better" Daniel cried " why didn't you confess I would have accepted you " he pulled seongwu's sleeve   
" I'm sending him a message now I'll break up with him" daniel was texting 

Seongwu pulled his wrist " stop you'll regret it tomorrow" 

Daniel just bursted crying " I have to make it right this relationship would never work " 

Seongwu hugged him closely as daniel rested his head on seongwu's shoulder and hugged seongwu 

Daniel wept his tears with his hands and took out his phone 

" what are you doing?" Seongwu asked him  
" I'm filming ... Daniel listen to me this guy here loves you so much more than anyone when you regain your memory give him a chance" daniel was crying 

" stop ...it's just because you lost your memory now this is all a lie Daniel.... a guy like you and a someone like me we can never be together .... the truth is.... I confessed to you from the beginning I told you that I saved you a parking spot and I helped you a lot because I loved you but you called me a weirdo and rejected me   
You also avoided me in the elevator" seongwu cried " the two of us cant be together we're different" seongwu continued " it only happened because there was a bell that grants wishes so I wished to be your boyfriend" seongwu told him wiping his tears with his hands 

Daniel cried and hugged seongwu 

They both sat near each other watching the sunset holding each other's hand 

" i wont forget you" daniel told him and leaned on seongwu's shoulder and closed his eyes "promise that you'll remind me of this day please seongwu ok?" seongwu nodded 

Seongwu deleted the last video daniel took while daniel was sleeping and left the room 

The next morning Daniel regained his memory

  
He saw the jelly ring but he couldn't remember yesterday a call from jisung interrupted his thoughts 

" Dani why didn't you answer my calls? Why do you want a breakup I told you we will get married once my wife has the baby huh?" 

" oh... I don't remember sending you a message like that " Daniel scratched his head 

 

Everyone took a flight ahead except daniel and seongwu 

Seongwu was walking behind daniel to the plane he was covering his head with a hoodie   
But daniel never looked back 

The next work day   
Daniel's coworker was asking for the photos they took together   
Daniel went to the IT department to get some help to transfer photos to his pc but he didn't find that seongwu guy   
The desk was empty and clean   
Seongwu probably quit his job he thought he didn't know why but he felt sad

Daniel went back he didn't remember anything from the trip

when he checked his phone gallery it was full of photos   
Daniel checked each photo then he saw a video he clicked on it   
It was a video from the snow festival   
Daniel was smiling brightly while talking to someone   
In the video daniel was trying to flip the camera and show the person who was taking the video but he didn't succeed   
Daniel's tears started falling   
He looked so happy there but he didn't know who made him feel this way the voice of the guy didn't seem like jisung

Jisung suddenly came   
Daniel wiped his tears   
Jisung put his hand over Daniel's   
" hey dear I missed you"   
Daniel removed jisung' s hand "we will go to the festival next time don't worry" jisung told him

" I already went there" Daniel stood up

"I've been thinking I won't be able to work here anymore or date my boss who is married I'm sorry it's over"   
Daniel put his name tag down on his desk and walked away 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
